


Not Another Hallmark Movie

by gingertintedglasses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Snow, hallmark, holiday fluff, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Chris is Mayor of Trisk, Maine and is getting ready to open the 50th annual Christmas Market.  Sebastian is a reporter for the Ellion Telegraph, Trisk's neighboring town, who is coming to interview Chris for the 50th anniversary of the Market.  He's also Chris' ex.Eggnog Lattes, snow, and a distinctly Hallmark of-course-they'll-get-together vibe.Based off of the recent tweet Chris Evans posted, shared by captainrogerrspeppermintslut on Tumblr and fawned over by many.  All fluff, this is a holiday quick-fic.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Not Another Hallmark Movie

It was finally snowing, which meant the Christmas Market would open looking as picturesque as tourists arrived expecting it to. Dodger was perched on the back of the couch watching the snow fall and Chris glanced at the clock to be sure he had enough time to get Dodger out for a run before heading into town to officially open Carter’s Green as the Christmas Market for the holiday season. Located downtown across from Town Hall and amidst the main street of shops and restaurants, Carter’s Green was not only a fairly perfect central location for all manner of town events, the annual Christmas Market at Carter’s Green had made Trisk, Maine a popular spot for holiday season tourists for decades.

Officially opening the Market for the holiday season was one of the more enjoyable aspects of Chris’ role as Mayor. He’d known, when he was elected the year before, that there would be aspects of the role that would be more difficult and unenjoyable than others. But the Christmas Market – Chris loved Christmas and getting to open the Market for the second year in a row was something he’d been looking forward to for months.

This year, he’d asked a few new vendors who’d recently opened shops in neighboring Ellion to join the Market, in an effort to help build their customer base and strengthen the ties between the two towns. The move, as part of the Market's 50th anniversary, had garnered attention from the _Ellion Telegraph_ and Chris had an appointment to meet with a journalist from the paper to discuss the move and his hopes for future Markets.

And not just any journalist. Sebastian Stan. Journalist. Award-winning journalist. _Handsome_ award-winning journalist. And Chris’ sort-of ex. Sort of. In that they dated a handful of times just after college after they both landed back home in Trisk, except Sebastian got a job in New York and chased his dream and they drifted apart because of the distance. That was almost ten years ago. Sebastian had only been back in Maine a year, moving home after his father passed and getting a job in Ellion to help his mother support his sisters. Chris had seen him at the wake and funeral and it had been stilted (mainly because of the occasion but also because of their history) and hadn’t seen him since.

He was looking forward to the interview and seeing Sebastian again but had been trying not to think about how the actual interaction would go. He didn’t have much longer to not think about it; it was already two-thirty and he needed to meet Sebastian at three-thirty, before getting to the Market to officially open it at five. He called for Dodger and hurried to pull on his hat, scarf, and boots. If he was quick, he’d be able to tire Dodger out and get to his interview with time to spare.

***

Sebastian was pretty sure he was in the right coffee shop. There were a handful along Trisk’s main street but this was the only _Red Wing_ _Café_ , so he was relatively confident he was in the right place. But Chris was late. – Excuse him, _Mayor Evans_ was late. Fifteen minutes late. Chris had been prompt and professional from Seb’s first email asking to interview him and now, he was a no-show; no call no email, nothing. It was snowing, so it was likely ~~Chris~~ Mayor Evans was running late due to the weather, but Seb was well-practiced in creating anxiety-induced unlikelihoods, so he was partway through his third self-assurance that Mayor Evans had changed his mind when the bell over the café door rang and a tall, broad, beareded, handsome-as-ever ~~Chris~~ Mayor Evans hurried in.

Well, shit. Sebastian had hoped that seeing Chris again wouldn’t be an issue. He’d seen Chris since he moved back to Maine, at his father’s services. Of course, Seb had had other things on his mind, but still. He’d hoped that seeing Chris in this context wouldn’t dredge up any old feelings. He was wrong. This was so inconvenient.

“Hey. Hi. Mr. Stan.” Chris visibly winced. Seb tried his best to keep his small smile in place. “Sorry I’m so late.” ~~Chris~~ Mayor Evans extended his hand as he approached.

“Hi – please, you call me Sebastian. And it’s no problem, Mayor Evans.” Sebastian motioned for the Mayor to take a seat and tried to ignore how warm his hand was. Damnit. _Mr. Stan._ This was really, _really_ inconvenient. And Sebastian had corrected him immediately. So much for leaving the past in the past. Sebastian launched into the interview instead of dwelling on the twinge he’d felt at the way Chr—Mayor Evans addressed him.

***

_Call me Sebastian_ , he’d said, with that wide, bright smile that still made Chris’ heart flutter and Chris found himself insisting that Sebastian call him Chris instead of Mayor Evans which wasn’t a big deal in and of itself except that he didn’t mean it in a casual-professional way, the way Sebastian likely had, but in a _call me Chris and let me take you out oh my god I’ve missed you_ way, regardless of the fact that Sebastian didn’t know that. He didn’t think.

Chris didn’t remember much of the interview, if he was honest, but to be fair, how was he supposed to pay attention when he had Sebastian sitting right across from him again after all this time?

“Thanks again for your time, Chris.” Sebastian smiled again. “This is going to be a great segment in the paper.”

“Could you send me a copy?”

“Of course – I’ll share the text before it goes to print for your approval, but I can have a copy sent along to you once it’s printed, too.”

“I trust you. And that would be great.” Chris glanced around the café; it was fairly quiet in the late afternoon. “And, I’d really like to invite you to the Market.”

“Thanks, uh – that was my next stop, actually.”

“Right, uh-“ Chris was about to stammer a relatively eloquent exit, but Anthony was behind the counter and caught Chris’ eye long enough to give him a meaningful, no-bullshit glance. Chris sighed internally. “I, uh, I meant I’d like to invite you to go, with me.”

Sebastian blushed. Chris saw it with his own two eyes and he wanted to cheer. Sebastian fiddled with his notepad before sliding it into his coat pocket. “Well, the interview _is_ over, so I suppose I wouldn’t be creating a conflict of interest.”

“Great! That’s great – uh – would you like a tea or coffee before we go?”

Sebastian smiled. “Sure – surprise me.”

Chris felt himself blushing now and hurried to the counter. “Anthony.” He whispered. “Anthony. I just asked my sort-of ex on a date, kind of. I think he knows I asked him out. And now I’m buying us coffee but I don’t know what he likes anymore. It’s been so long. Anthony. Help.”

Anthony blinked at Chris as if he had three heads. Anthony was much put-upon and was well-versed in Chris’ lack of love life. Such was the lot of the life of the Mayor’s best friend. Anthony sighed and whispered back: “Chris. I know. He definitely knows it’s a date. He’s smiling like an idiot like you. I’ll make you both something great. Don’t worry. You owe me. Go sit down.”

Chris did and gave Sebastian a smile that he hoped didn’t show all the nerves he was feeling.

“So, uh, how’s the _Telegraph_?”

“It’s good. I like it – much different from my job back in New York.”

“Are you – do you like it, in Ellion?”

“It’s…nice. It’s not Trisk but…it’s. It’s starting to feel like a place I could call home.”

Anthony called Chris’ name and saved him from trying to find something to say to that that wasn’t _I missed you, I’m glad you’re back, Can I hug you?,_ or _this place hasn’t felt much like home since you left_. Chris hurried to grab their drinks.

“Thanks, Anthony.” Chris muttered as he picked up their paper cups.

“ _Don’t_ mess this up, Evans. He’s back, he’s smiling at you like he’s willing to give it another shot. Don’t get in your own way second-guessing yourself. All that was years ago. You’re both here now and smiling at each other like idiots. Do something about it.”

“I said thanks.”

“ _Go_ , Evans.”

Chris turned back towards their table to see Sebastian shrugging on his coat.

“Ready?” Chris held a cup to him.

“Mm.” Seb took a sip. “ _Mm_. What is this? Eggnog latte? Nutmeg on top?” Sebastian beamed. “You remembered my sweet tooth, huh?”

Chris shot Anthony a thankful look under the guise of turning to fit an arm in his coat sleeve before turning back to Sebastian. He _had_ forgotten, in his panic in the face of Seb himself after all this time. “Hard to forget.” He waited until Seb had done up the last button on his blue peacoat (and gotten up the guts) to add: “Like you.”

Sebastian’s fingers faltered in their search for his cup. “Chris…”

Chris gave him a smile. “Sorry. If that’s too much. I just. – Come on. The Market needs opening and I’d love to show you around.”

“It’s not. Too much.” Sebastian gave Chris’ arm a squeeze and followed him out of the café, staying close even as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

***

Chris had bought him a sweet and rich and warm seasonal coffee beverage and was smiling at him with his freckles and beard and had said that Sebastian was hard to forget. So Sebastian didn’t think twice about staying close beside him as they walked from _Red Wing Café_ to Carter’s Green.

As they stepped off the curb to cross the street, Seb linked an arm through Chris’ and was rewarded with a wide smile. Ok. He could do this. It was a long time ago and it hadn’t been anyone’s fault that they grew apart after a relatively short time together. He’d wanted to go to New York and Chris had encouraged him to make the move and they just. Grew apart. Maybe they wouldn't have, if they'd been dating longer when Sebastian moved. If he'd had the guts to keep reaching out to Chris and show him, even so early, _too_ early, that he cared that much. He didn't. Neither did Chris, if he'd felt the same at the time. And now it was almost a decade later and he wasn't sure if their history mattered, except that he’d been nervous about this interview. Except that seeing Chris again was bittersweet and the interview had gone great and Chris was clearly open to rekindling a relationship. And that, even after all that time? Yeah. Sebastian was _definitely_ open to trying a relationship again.

Sebastian stepped off to one side of the podium that had been set up for Chris’ welcome remarks.

“Wow. He’s way more handsome than you said he was.”

Seb startled and turned to see Tom standing next to him, camera in-hand.

“I didn’t say he was handsome.” Seb whispered.

Tom gave Sebastian a disbelieving look. “Tell that to your face. You think he’s handsome and you’ve been nervous about this for like, a week. Did he buy you a coffee?”

“Holland.”

Tom rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Chris, who was just beginning his welcome. He whispered back: “I know, I know. I’m here to take pictures. Also you better kiss him tonight or I have to buy Sam coffee for a week.”

“What?!” Seb hissed. “You and our boss have a bet?”

“Mr. Jackson thought it was an interesting wager. Also he thinks you’re too chicken to do it.”

“That is not the word he used.”

“Nope.” Tom grinned.

***

Chris had his notecards in-hand and Dodger was off to one side in a Santa hat with his mother. He’d practiced his speech several times and knew it by heart. He kept looking over to where Sebastian was standing with someone else from the _Telegraph_ who was there to take pictures.

He took a breath, tapped his cards together, and looked out into the crowd of Trisk and Ellion locals and out-of-town visitors.

“Welcome, everyone, to the fiftieth annual Trisk Christmas Market on Cater’s Green! We’re looking forward to another holiday season with all of you and celebrating our excellent local artists and eateries. This year’s a very special year for Trisk, and not just because of our landmark anniversary,” Chris glanced down at his cards and then over at Sebastian, “this year, we’ve invited a number of vendors from Ellion. Though it’s nearly forty miles away, Ellion is our closest neighbor and we share a number of historical and commercial ties.” He glanced at Sebastian again despite himself. “And personal. Many of us have family and friends ‘next door’ and we felt it was an important step on the fiftieth anniversary of Trisk’s Christmas Market, to incorporate vendors from our sister town of Ellion to further strengthen the bonds between our two municipalities. It’s a long time coming, and I’m excited about this next step in our traditions and the relationship between our towns.” He glanced out at the crowd again and forced himself not to look at Sebastian a third time. “With that, I officially open the Christmas Market for its fiftieth holiday season – enjoy, thank you for joining us, and happy holidays!”

Chris stepped away amidst applause and excited whoops to greet his mother.

“Hey. Thanks again for taking Dodger so last minute.”

“Mmhmm.” Lisa hummed. “I can keep him, if you need your hands free for your not-date.”

“What?!” Chris was pretty sure he squeaked.

“I know Sebastian was interviewing you and I know you adjusted your speech a little; you called me to practice yesterday and there are a few...subtle changes. I can keep him for the evening. Or night.”

“Mom!”

“I’m not judging!”

“Mom.”

She handed over Dodger’s leash. “Just…relax. He’s clearly happy to see you. You’re happy to see him. I _hope_ this is the first of many dates because you both deserve to be happy. Together.”

“ _Mom_.”

Lisa help up her hands in defense with a smile. “I’m just saying. And I’ll be over by the hot cocoa if you change your mind and want to drop Dodger with me after all.”

***

“Nice speech.” Seb had left Tom behind with no shortage of warning looks to keep his mouth shut.

“Thanks.” Chris blushed.

“Personal ties and building relationships, huh?”

Chris blushed _more_. It was adorable. “You caught that?”

Seb took a sip of his latte to keep from smiling. “I’m a journalist, Chris. It’s my job to pay attention to details.”

“Right.”

Seb couldn’t help himself and reached out to take Chris’ free hand, giving it a squeeze. “It’s ok, Chris. I’m – I’m glad to see you. I was looking forward to seeing you. I,” Sebastian sighed. Here went nothing. “I missed you, too.”

Chris squeezed Seb’s hand tighter and held it. “I was nervous, about the interview. But I’m glad that I got to see you.” Chris tugged Dodger’s leash gently to get his attention and get him to stop his forward motion. “I’d really like to take you out. On a date. Here or in Ellion.”

It wasn’t a long drive, by country standards, but in the winter, the roads could be difficult to navigate. “Chris, that’s…”

“-No, wait. I know we both just sort of let things go when you moved away. You needed to pursue that, and I’m proud of you for it. I regret not doing more to stay in touch.”

“Me too, Chris.” Seb smiled and tried to calm the rush of nerves and excitement he felt.

“I’m not done.” Chris admonished with a smile. “I regret that. But you’re back now. And I’m going to make the drive to Ellion to take you out as often as you want or as often as I need to show you I mean it.”

Sebastian bit his lip to keep from smiling wider and failed. “I can make the drive, too, you know.”

“I know.” Chris turned to face Sebastian more fully and stepped further into Seb’s space. Sebastian was only sure he was still breathing because Chris smelled _amazing_. “And I hope you don’t mind if I kiss you now, because it’s really, really hard not to. You look incredible and I’ve missed you and—“

Sebastian leaned up into Chris’ space and kissed him before Chris could finish his sentence because honestly, Seb had been holding himself back and hearing Chris was all he needed to be sure that his advance would be welcome.

***

Sebastian tasted like Christmas and warmth and so familiar Chris couldn’t believe he’d ever forgotten. Chris kissed him again once the first kiss broke, and then a third time. For luck. And then he wasn’t sure how long they stood together trading soft kisses and smiling but Dodger tugged at the end of his leash and alerted Chris to the fact that someone was approaching.

His mother. Who was smiling a mile wide. And was accompanied by Sebastian’s colleague from the _Telegraph_. Who was also smiling. Shit.

“Sweetheart, what a surprise running into you again.”

“Hey Mom.”

“Sebastian, so good to see you, as always.”

Sebastian blushed. “Mrs. Evans.”

“Why don’t I take Dodger for you, and you two can enjoy the rest of the evening together without having to worry about him?”

Chris glanced at Sebastian, who raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile and Chris couldn’t believe he’d let this man out of his life.

“Yeah, Mom. That sounds good.” He passed off Dodger’s leash without looking away from Sebastian. She said something before she disappeared back into the Market crowd. Chris wasn’t _quite_ sure what she’d said, because he was distracted still looking at Sebastian, but he also wasn’t sure that it mattered. Sebastian was here, with him, _smiling_ at him.

“What?” Seb murmured.

“Thank you. For giving me another chance.”

“I’m giving _us_ another chance. I think…I think this could be a good thing, Chris. I want it to be.”

“Me too.” Chris ducked his head down just a bit to catch Sebastian’s lips again. “Merry Christmas.”

Sebastian laughed against Chris’ lips, deepening the kiss after responding: “Merry Christmas, Chris.”


End file.
